Wave
by Human Scum
Summary: *Chapter 1*Title has nothing to do with story just something that popped into my head!* lol It's a short romance between elven princess Egladriel and Aragorn. R&R that's all folks, read on!


Authors note: Hey guys, this is my first FanFic in a while so go easy on me! I love getting good reviews, it pumps me to write the next Chapter, But I absolutely hate Bad reviews, if your gonna write a mean review then don't review at all! Lol Well I hope you like it if you have problems with this story. Then E-mail me at visionsmelted@aol.com thnx ;) I hope ya like it!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Many years have past, where the elves and the human's have fought for the lands of Rivendell, they are mere enemies and for that You must leave these lands, they forbid your presence." Egladriel spoke.  
  
"They cannot stand between us."  
  
"The elves shall feel your presence Aragorn, you must flee while the moon still stands by daybreak you will be hunted and killed."  
  
"I do not wish to leave your heart, nor your eyes." Aragorn whispered brushing his human hand against his loves flawless elf skin. "Will you come with me?"  
  
"My father approaches, you must go now, if we are true we shall meet again." Aragorn kissed Egladriel softly.  
  
"Maara mesta nya melme."(Goodbye my love)  
  
Tears fell like soft raindrops from Egladriel's eyes as Aragorn jumped on his stallion and rode away, his cape flowing through the wind.  
  
"Farwell Aragorn." Egladriel waved as the man she loved so very much fled from her elvish eyes.  
  
"Egladriel, man na I faika o en?"(Egladriel, What is the meaning of this?) Elrond asked with a furious tone in his voice.  
  
"Faika o na atar?" (Meaning of what father?")  
  
"Never mind child, get inside." Her gentle father walked with her back to through the gates of Rivendell.  
  
Days Later  
  
Aragorn descended from his horse, and stood outside the Fangon forest. He heard many tales of the Fangon forest, evil tales, but reconciled to stay the night for the sake of his tired horse. He lie awake, mesmerized by the dimming flame of the small fire he had built. Aragorn couldn't help but remember the lost look on Egladriel's face when he rode away. He knew he would see her again someday whether it be against the elves of Rivendell's wishes or not.  
  
Tomorrow he would begin the long journey to Mirkwood, if he didn't make up his mind on an unwise decision, to take another route. Aragorn put out his pipe and lay on the ground, laying his head on a stone, There he starred up at the stars, finding them more beautiful tonight then they ever had been. As Aragorn's eyes fell, images of Egladriel arose in his mind.  
  
"Is this a dream?"  
  
Egladriel turned to Aragorn, her eyes teary and full of hope. "I believe it is my love." She said leaning towards him. Then their lips met exploding in emotion. Aragorn awoke to the sound of horse foot approaching. His eyes lifted to the sight of hooves and furthered up his gaze to a man clothed in metal armor holding a spear at him. He turned to see 12 other's the same as the man in front of him, pointing their weapons at him.  
  
"What business does a man have in the Forest of Fangon?"  
  
"I am merely resting for the journey that lies ahead, I am headed to Mirkwood."  
  
"Tell me your name."  
  
"I am Aragorn son of Arathon."  
  
"Aragorn you say." The man said yielding his men's spears knowing of his name.  
  
"I am Garathan," The man continued to tell Aragorn of his reason for guarding Fargon  
  
Forest and sent Aragorn off. Aragorn turned in the wrong direction and started back from which he came. Not knowing quite what he was doing, all he knew was he was following his instincts.  
  
Egladriel dressed in her Silky white dress, that fell to the ground, a silk green sash strapped around her waist, with her hair up in braids.  
  
When her servants glided out of her room Egladriel closed the door, and began to cry, the only factor that was keeping her strong, and kept her from dying of a broken heart was the knowledge that she would see Aragorn once again. She knew it in her heart. "Egladriel, it's time for our morning stroll." Elrond announced opening her beautifully carved door that showed Egladriels traits and family tree, showing that it was her room. She nodded and walked towards Elrond. The two glided around the waterfalls, and through the rainbows. Talking about peaceful things that calmed their souls, taking in the full beauty of nature. They walked back into the main town in Rivendell where the elves homes were and witnessed an unusual corruption in the town.  
  
"A human has passed through these walls!" A guard announced. "Stay in your homes he may be dangerous, men are plotting for revenge against us!" Egladriel felt her stomach churn. Would Aragorn come back for her? Would she leave with him if he asked! She had to keep her wits about her. It may not be Aragorn. 


End file.
